A Moment Alone With You
by Working-On-Sanity
Summary: So Sasuke's with Sakura- but why does Sakura still look at him longingly? Why does Sasuke let the other girls latch onto him, and ignore them, even Sakura? Why does Naruto still bombard Sakura with offers of dates? Something's wrong- Lee is on the case!


**A/N: **_I'll get back to my other stories, I swear on my second guinea pig's grave I will. But here's another weird one-shot that may not stay a one-shot. The common plot of an assumed romance that isn't really a romance at all... you know. This is in Rock Lee's point of view- since he's eh, kind of a retard, this was hard to write. But I like Lee's character, so it was fun, if nothing else._

The teenage blonde girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand politely as another girl, this one with silken strawberry-blonde hair, leaned over to whisper something in her ear. A moment later, they both began to blush prettily and fresh bout of giggles burst from their lips.

Rock Lee watched them with curious eyes. Why did girls giggle? Did they really find things that amusing? Or were they just born that way? Mulling over the thoughts, he followed their steady gaze, hopefully to see the object of their undivided attention.

At the front booth desk, packed in between a blonde boy and a brunet, was an attractive, dark-haired boy. His long bangs dangled against his cheeks, the rest of his hair sticking out in several directions, trained that way from his forehead protector. Without the forehead protector, his hair would hang down, nearly half-way to his shoulders, but he preferred it up in spiked clumps that every girl found mystify-ingly beautiful. His ebony gaze was unmoving, fixed on the currently unoccupied teacher's desk that was situated at the front of the room. The boy seemed oblivious to everything around him, as if he were in an empty world all his own. No one could explain that look, not even all the teenaged girls that tried to keep within sight of him at all times.

Lee frowned, an expression that was rarely seen on his face. He would never understand why girls adored boys who may be cute, but had a wicked personality. Didn't it make sense to want to have a boyfriend who actually cared? He himself admitted that he didn't have the appearance that Uchiha Sasuke did- his hair was just as black, but cropped short, with his bangs fixed over his forehead.

His eyes weren't narrow and slanted- they were large and rounded, his pupils a warm chocolate-brown. He didn't even have Sasuke's slim, yet toned figure- he was perfectly straight-up-and-down, like a "cute little fence post", his sensei often remarked. The green Spandex he wore wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be- so what if he enjoyed wearing it? No one chided Naruto for wearing the same blue-and-orange jumpsuit all the time.

He sighed softly, swinging his legs under the desk. He wouldn't have minded the girls crushing on Sasuke, if it weren't for one thing- a pink-haired teenager by the name of Haruno Sakura. She was pure beauty in Lee's eyes- even her name, 'Sakura' meant 'cherry blossom', a beautiful pink flower that was the symbol of beauty throughout Japan. Of course Sakura had her faults, but to Lee, she was the most wonderful girl in Konoha.

And Uchiha Sasuke- he didn't notice the looks of admiration that lit her jaded eyes whenever he passed by. He never noticed the way she blushed whenever he walked next to her. And what was more, he barely noticed when she grew bold enough to latch herself to his arm, purring his name in desperation to be realized.

But Lee was jealous, though he didn't like to admit it. He always tried to keep negative emotions in check, the way Gai-sensei had taught him. But had the man ever said anything about what to do when the girl you love is after a boy who barely even realizes her existence?

He clenched his bandaged fists, breathing deeply. He was going to have to speak to Sasuke. It hurt him, inside, when he saw the look of rejection marr the girl's pretty features. If he couldn't have Sakura, she should at least be treated well. And if Sasuke really didn't notice, and wasn't just ignoring her, he was going to make the girl's love known.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" Boldly, Lee slid out of his seat, marching to Sasuke's desk. The raven-haired boy glanced at him, surprise registering in his black eyes, but only briefly. He had barely spoken to Lee before- what did the teenager want?

"Sasuke-kun, I would like to speak to you for a moment, please. Quietly," he urged in a whisper. Sasuke sighed through his nose, closed his eyes, and pushed by Neji to get out of the seat. A hurt look flashed through Lee's brown eyes- Sasuke could at least pretend like he cared. But, he thought, not everyone had been as strictly drilled in manners as he had been.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I am very sorry to be a bother to you, but there is something that has been playing around with my mind lately, and I am afraid it will never leave me if I do not call it to your youthful attention." Lee motioned for Sasuke to follow him into the closet, where there was sure to be no fangirls.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, merely looking at the door, but not making a single move to go in. The awkward feeling made Lee flush slightly, as he shifted from foot to foot. Why was Sasuke making him feel so uncomfortable?

"A dark closet?" Sasuke questioned at last. He shoved his hands deeper into his hip pockets, and moved his gaze to rest on Lee. "I don't really think I want to go there. Why not outside, in an open field?" he suggested, a mocking tone to his voice.

Lee glared, stepping closer to the raven, purposely invading his personal space. Normally he would never be so rude, but with Uchiha Sasuke, you needed to take drastic measures.

Another glint of shock lit Sasuke's slanted eyes, before disappearing as he took his hands out of his pockets, snapping his fingers in Lee's face.

"Get outta my bubble!"

Lee blinked in confusion, then disgust. He shook his head, obsidian locks falling into his eyes as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke repeated the gesture, not in a copy-cat way, but his body language told Lee that he was uncomfortable as well. And he had every right to be- after all, they scarcely even knew each other's name, much less well enough to spend a while in a closet together, no matter how innocent the reason.

"Why don't you just tell me? I don't have all day," Sasuke made a show of tapping his foot, reminding Lee of a whiny teenage girl who was waiting for her very belated date, "Class starts in ten minutes. Hurry up."

Lee swallowed hard, hopefully downing his anxiousness as well as his excess saliva. "I wanted to speak to you about the relationship you share with one of your teammates."

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly, but he hurriedly made his expression fall back into the stoic Uchiha mask, the mask that hides your worry, joy, and in many cases, fear.

"Wh-What do you know about relationships? Especially mine. I will make out with whom I please!" Sasuke growled, before clamping a hand over his mouth. He hadn't realized before too late that he let an important piece of information slip. Uchihas aren't perfect, after all. Close, but not quite.

"Uchiha Sasuke- 'making out'?" A small smile played at Lee's lips- the thought was amusing. But the smile fell as suddenly as it had come. "Wait- you're making out with Sakura-san?" he demanded to have this confirmed.

A blush, not a slight pink haze, but a deep red, colored Sasuke's ivory cheeks. He glared at Lee menacingly, the dark eyes narrowed to slits. He wanted to drive his fist into the older boy's face, but, as Uchihas were abiders by the rules, he settled for a hateful scowl.

"If you say a word to _anyone,_ even the squirrel you hang around with- I'll gouge your eyes out with a rusty tablespoon and stick them up your behind." With that said, he turned his back on the Taijutsu-nin.

So much was running through Lee's mind in a muddled whirl as Sasuke made a hasty escape back to the classroom. If Sasuke was in love with Sakura, why did he treat her so coldly? Why did he let the other girls touch him so fondly? Why did Sakura still let the blonde- Naruto was his name?- to bombard her with offers of dates? Why didn't she just tell him that she and Sasuke were together?

The brunet's nose scrunched in contemplation as he tried to make heads and tails of the situation. Part of him wanted to prod deeper into it; the other part knew he should leave Sakura and Sasuke alone- what they did should be left to them. But maybe-

"Oh! It makes sense, now!" Lee exclaimed out loud. Of course, Sasuke and Sakura were both too smart to let their relationship be known to the world. Sakura's close friends, no doubt, would abandon her for being the one to steal the most-popular-boy-in-Konoha's heart, and the other boys would probably gang up on Sasuke for being the one whom Sakura was in a relationship with. It made perfect sense- that, and the fact that they were way too young to be serious about anything, at only twelve years old. Gai-sensei always stressed the law of no dating until sixteen, no banging until marriage.

But, Lee recalled, Sakura's sensei, Hatake Kakashi, was known for having a slightly perverted mind- he would most likely _encourage_ his students to become hookers if he could get away with it. If he knew about Sasuke and Sakura, he didn't show it nor did he care.

The black-haired boy grinned cheerily. Why hadn't he talked to Sasuke earlier? It made him feel much better to know that Sakura was in the best of hands. As long as she was loved, it didn't matter who she was with. It felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his back- he no longer had to worry about her.

Class went smoother than ever for Lee, who normally had an easy time with it anyway. Even though he could only use Taijutsu, he knew quite a bit about Chakra, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and many other techniques, so written exams were finished well and quickly.

Purposely, he kept his eyes on Sakura and Sasuke as much as he could. He had a while to do this after he had finished the exam- Sakura was not yet finished, as was most everyone else. Lee, Sasuke, Shino, and a couple of others were the only ones finished.

Sakura was as dramatic as ever, Lee noted, cooing over every move Sasuke made, large or small, while the raven was just as stoic, cold, and unemotional as always. Yes, they were doing an excellent job of hiding their affection from the world. He would never had even guessed there was a two-way relationship if Sasuke hadn't spilled it, however much of an accident it was. It made him feel almost special, being the only one to have been let in on it. Even Naruto was oblivious to it, being just as...'Naruto' as usual.

When class ended, Lee bounced from his seat, peering through the crowd for his teammates Hyuga Neji and Tenten. Not seeing them, he figured they had already left, and began gathering his books, placing them neatly in his knapsack.

"Lee! We were looking for you- Gai-sensei wants to see us." Lee looked up into Tenten's smiling face, and gave a smile of his own. The girl winked at him secretively, and nodded her head slightly in Neji's direction. Lee didn't pay any attention to the gesture.

"Sorry, I was looking for you two. Neji- what's wrong?" Lee immediately noticed that something was off about the other boy's appearance, and understood Tenten's earlier motion. The brunet was frowning more so than usual, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"Nothing you should know about. I wish that I didn't," Neji mumbled. His lavender-tinted eyes were void of emotion, as they always were. Lee had always shivered when Neji really stared at him- it made him feel violated. _Like he's raping you with his eyes,_ he thought. But as teammates, the two were on pretty good terms, so Lee didn't have to worry about Neji stalking him.

Walking down the hall, Lee held Tenten's arm, keeping her from running up to fall into step with Neji, who was purposely keeping his strides long so he wouldn't be too close to the other two. When he was in a bad mood, it wasn't just bad, it was _foul._

"Oi, Tenten. What's wrong with him?" Lee leaned over, whispering against the girl's soft brown hair. She turned to him, casting a wary glance at the angry brunet, before whispering back.

"He went to the restroom- when he went in, he was fine. But he was in there for a while, and when he came out, he actually pushed me out of his way. He was _mad._" Tenten's slanted brown eyes held a troubled expression, but it vanished as she shrugged.

"Eh, there's nothing we can do about it if he won't tell," she sighed. A perky grin crossed her face, covering up all her worry for Neji. Tenten loved her teammates, even though they were odder than some, but she never worried too much about anything.

"And what's with you?" she asked, eyes closing as she smiled. Lee smiled back, opening his mouth to give her the good news, when he remembered what Sasuke had said to him. Unwillingly, he remained silent- he didn't want his eyeballs shoved up his rear. And he didn't doubt for a moment that Sasuke was serious.

"I am just in a wonderful, youthful mood today!" he said happily. It was true- he hadn't lied, and he hadn't broken his promise to Sasuke, either.

"Oh. Okay," the brunette nodded, used to the 'youthful' mode that Lee had built-in.

As they stepped outside in the bright sunshine, Neji squinted, his pale eyes sensitive to the bright light. Lee narrowed his eyes as well, raising his hand to block the bright rays, when he noticed that he had forgotten his knapsack.

"Hold on, Tenten! I left my bag in the classroom- it will only take me a moment to get it." He turned on his heel, running back down the hall. Everyone was gone, all the lights were turned off. It was completely silent, so the smacking noise of his sandals on the tile floor echoed, making a sound he liked.

Turning into the classroom, he weaved his way through the rows of empty benches, spotting his knapsack beneath his seat. He grabbed it, and made his way back to the door, reaching up to switch the lights off. As he did, he saw another khaki-colored knapsack that was laying on top of the bench in the first row.

He gingerly lifted it, the bag heavy, but since he trained with weights, it didn't bother him. The brunet slipped a navy-colored notepad from inside the knapsack, the white paper covered with doodles and sketches. He flipped through the notebook, but didn't find a name written on it anywhere.

Pushing the book back inside, he hefted the bag over his shoulder, planning on dropping it by the door so whoever owned it could grab it in a hurry when they returned tomorrow.

"Lee! Hurry up!" Tenten's yell reached Lee's ears even from all the way outside. He tightened his hold on the straps of the knapsack, cutting off the lights as he ran by.

"Coming! I-" he skidded to a stop as he passed the doors for the restrooms. A light shone from underneath the boy's room- Neji had probably forgotten to cut it off.

He pushed open the door, the knapsacks swinging against his side with the motion. He peered around, seeing that someone had also forgotten to shut off the water all the way. He turned the faucet to stop the flow of drips, a shrill squeaking noise rattling around in the small room as he twisted the ancient metal knob.

A banging noise followed, one that didn't come from the faucet. Lee jumped, the knapsacks sliding off his shoulder and falling to the ground. A shattering of glass sounded as soon as they hit the floor.

Lee immediately knelt to see what had broken, lifting the flap of the bag that wasn't his- sure enough, small bits of glass littering the lining of it. He couldn't tell what it was, but he was pretty certain that whoever owned it would not be pleased. He bit his lip as he reached into his own bag to grab a small, rumpled wad of ryo, sliding it into the bag. He hoped it would be enough to pay for whatever had broken.

Because he was kneeling on the floor, it was easy to see that there was someone still in the room. A shuffling noise, then a hiss came, as Lee craned his neck to see if he could tell who it was. All he could make out from the small crack in the stall door was a reddish blob surrounded by blue- probably from someone's shirt.

"G-go ahead...finish! He's gone now," a feminine voice whispered.

Lee froze. Girls weren't supposed to be in the boy's room! What was she doing? He could only guess that she was doing something she obviously wasn't supposed to be doing- and she thought that he was gone so she could finish!

He kept still and silent, listening. He felt almost guilty doing it, but he crawled closer. He was going to try and look under the door to see what the girl was doing. Judging by the sharp, rich smell in the air- _was she popping soldier pills?_ he thought in shock.

The squeaking noise of shoes scuffing against the tile floor gave him time to creep closer, quickly putting his head to the floor to peek in. His eyes widened in horror as he watched slim legs hidden in wrapped bandages, small feet inside too-large blue sandals, and two more legs, these in baggy orange pants and feet in the same type of sandals. Only one person he knew wore orange- Uzumaki Naruto. And the only one who wore those bandages wound around his shins- Uchiha Sasuke!

Lee swallowed the vomit that had bubbled up into his throat as he listened to the soft moans- he had never really thought about it, but was that drug- smell _sex_? He shuddered in realization of what the two were doing in the stall, before his shock turned into anger. Was Sasuke _cheating_ on Sakura?

He clenched his fists, forcing himself to relax and breathe calmly. Naruto and Sasuke weren't making out- there could be plenty of reasons they stayed behind after class, alone in the bathroom, both in the same stall...Naruto asking Sasuke to "finish" in that sultry, shaking voice...

The brunet clapped his hand over his mouth. _Oh, sweet mother of rice balls. I'm in a bathroom alone with two twelve-year-old boys who are doing something they shouldn't do!_

He didn't know how long he sat there in the floor, on his hands and knees with his cheek touching the cold tile, but without warning, the door swung open. Lee's breath hitched in his throat, as both rumpled-looking boys stared down at him. Sasuke's eyes were wide with horror, Naruto's mouth was open in a speechless circle. They stared at each other, no one knowing what to say.

Finally, a deep pink blush spread across Naruto's tanned cheeks. His lower lip began to tremble, his eyes filling with tears so convincing, it made Lee gulp guiltily. He stood up quickly, brushing the bathroom lint from his jumpsuit as he glanced sheepishly at Naruto's and Sasuke's faces. His own pale cheeks flushed as he ruffled his silky black hair in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry, Naruto-kun! And you, as well, Sasuke-kun. I never meant to intrude on something so...so..." Lee couldn't think of anything to say. The stares he recieved, especially the one from the depths of Sasuke's deep obsidian orbs, made him shudder.

"I am honestly sorry!" he protested, holding his hands up to block any punches Sasuke might throw. The other boy kept coming closer, clenching his fists, but instead of hitting Lee, he suddenly stooped, grabbing the knapsack that was still rumpled on the floor. Without a word, he peered inside, his face expressionless, as he slowly put his hand in. When he withdrew it, his fingers were smudged with blood from the shards of glass.

He dropped the bag, his gaze swerving back to Lee. There was no hint of any emotion at all as he muttered, "You broke it."

Lee swallowed hard, almost sure that Sasuke and Naruto were able to hear it, as well as the thumping of his heart. His voice was quivering as he stammered, "B-broke what?"

Sasuke looked down at the blood that colored his fingers, and disgustedly wiped it on the white fabric of his knee-length shorts. "You broke my nec-...Mother's necklace." Naruto inhaled with a sharp hiss as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, burying his face in the dip between the raven's neck and collarbone.

"Great, Lee. First, you break in on us when you were _supposed_ to be gone," the blonde accused, his voice venomous, "and now, you've ruined the only thing Sasuke's got left of his parents." His girlish voice cracked as he held Sasuke tighter, gently fondling his hip with gentle fingers. Anyone could see how the dark-haired boy practically melted into the touch.

"I never meant to do that! I was only taking Sasuke-kun's bag to the door so he could get it when he came by! I had no idea that he was still here, and with you, no less..." He frowned, exclaiming, "Why are we arguing about this? What I'm more concerned about is what Sakura-san is going to say when she finds out that you cheated on her!"

Sasuke's narrow eyes widened. "I 'cheated' on Sakura? What- there wasn't anything _to_ cheat on! It's not like we were going out..." He looked down at Naruto, who was possessively squeezing his middle, his warm breath blowing against his neck.

"Sasuke-kun," Lee began in a degrading tone, "I didn't think that you would stoop to lying! You _told_ me, to my face, that you made out with Sakura-san!"

"You mean this morning when you..." Realization dawned on the raven, as he shook his head in disgust. "You idiot. You said that 'you knew I shared a relationship with one of my teammates.' I had no clue that you were talking about Sakura!"

"I mentioned her name," the older boy protested in confusion. "I asked if you did it with Sakura-san!"

"You're an idiot, Lee." Sasuke pushed by him, snatching up his knapsack as he did. Naruto followed, tucking his tanned hand into Sasuke's clenched white one, leaving Lee standing alone in the restroom, feeling very much like a retard.

_Wait..._he realized belatedly. _If Sasuke-kun really isn't with Sakura-san, that means she's still open! Yosh, I have a chance!_

**A/N: **_Not as horrible as I thought it would be, but it could have been worse, ne? Anyway, about Neji's attitude, if you haven't guessed already- he went into the bathroom, and with his ever-impressive Byakugan, he saw Sasuke and Naruto making out. I repeat, it was NOT sex- they're only twelve! But they shouldn't have been making out either... anyway, if you liked it, review, if you hated it, review anyway. They keep me alive~__  
_


End file.
